Second Choice
by Gypsophila30
Summary: Apa aku harus memberimu kesempatan kedua saat kau bersimpuh di hadapanku, menyadari kesalahanmu, dan menghalangiku melangkah menuju kebahagiaanku? - Kyungsoo. HUNSOO/SEHUN/KYUNGSOO/GENDERSWITCH/OOC.
1. PROLOG

**Second Choice**

*

 **HunSoo**

*

 _ **MelliFlouse presents**_

*

 **Romance, Hurt, family, marriage life, AU**

*

 **It's GENDERSWITCH**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

 **I WARN YOU!**

*

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_

 _Kau tahu? kau dan mereka sama. Sama - sama membuatku menjadi pilihan kedua sebagai sosok pengganti. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu seumur hidupku. Aku pikir dengan adanya dirimu membuatku mampu bertahan menghadapi sikap mereka, tapi ternyata? Aku salah.. Kau sama dengan mereka. Dan kau membuatku menempati posisi kedua di hatimu. Terasa semakin berat saat perasaanku tak kunjung pudar padahal kau dengan terang - terangan menyakitiku lagi dan lagi._

 _Apa aku harus memberimu kesempatan kedua saat kau bersimpuh di hadapanku, menyadari kesalahanmu, dan menghalangiku melangkah menuju kebahagiaanku?_

 _ **Kyungsoo**._

 _ **A/N :**_ _ini FF baru gw btw. Sorry yg **Fall**_ _ngareeeett bgt karna masih stuck, gw masih mikirin jalan ceritanya. Ehh.. Malah muncul cerita ini, so sorry gaes.. Gw mutusin nulis ini karna gamau kalian nunggu tanpa kepastian :v aslinya ini udah ada di Wattpad, yg udh follow gw pasti udh baca. Semoga suka yaaa.._

- _ **MelliFlouse**_ -


	2. Second Choice Chap 1

_**Second Choice**_

 _ **HunSoo**_

 _ **MelliFlouse presents**_

 _ **Romance, Hurt, family, marriage life, AU**_

 _ **It's GENDERSWITCH**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**_

 _ **I WARN YOU!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 _Memang seharusnya aku berhenti selagi bisa. Tapi semua terlambat, aku terjatuh pada pesonanya. Aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya, bodohnya aku. Seharusnya dulu aku bisa menahan diri dari segala kemungkinan. Dan sekarang? Aku akan terluka untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku benar - benar tak percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi bagian hidupku, keluargaku. Tuhan.. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?_

 _ **-Do Kyungsoo-**_

 _ **-o0o-**_

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo side**

" Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membantu kakakmu bersiap? Jangan menjadi gadis _tak berguna_ disini,"

Aku memandang jengah ke arah sumber suara. Tak bisakah dia meminta dengan baik - baik? Kenapa harus menggunakan kata _'tak berguna'_. Dia ibuku, _\- lebih tepatnya ibu tiriku-_. Dia resmi menjadi ibuku sejak aku berumur 7 tahun.

Ayahku dan aku sedangkan dia dengan putrinya yang sekarang menjadi kakak ku. Namanya Luhan, Do Luhan. Selisih umurku dengannya hanya 3 tahun.

Entah sejak kapan sikap Daddy berubah padaku sejak kehadiran mereka. Aku tidak mau berpikir negatif tapi faktanya? Aku selalu di _nomor-duakan_. Mereka selalu membanggakan Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Memang Luhan merupakan murid berprestasi di masa sekolahnya dan sekarang dia lulusan terbaik pada sebuah universitas terkemuka di Korea. Dikaruniai wajah cantik, manis, serta tata krama yang baik membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna di mata setiap orang. _Rasa iri? Tentu aku punya!_ Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan keluarga kami selalu mengelu - elukan ke sempurnaan Luhan. Terkadang aku seperti orang asing saat mereka dengan bangganya memaparkan segala kesempurnaan yang Luhan miliki.

Dia beruntung masih memiliki sosok ibu yang bisa mengajarinya banyak hal. Sedangkan aku? Sejak lahir aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah mommy. Daddy selalu berkata bahwa mommy adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Dan lagi, aku pernah mendengar jika Daddy tidak akan menikah lagi. Tapi nyatanya? _See? Such a bullshit!_

Hubunganku dengan Daddy semakin renggang. Waktu untuk kami bersama semakin sedikit, bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Karena ibu tiri ku selalu menginterupsi saat kami berdua. Dan sejak aku berumur 15 th aku semakin tak perduli dengan keluarga ini.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan, dimana hiruk pikuk terjadi disana. _Well_ , hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Luhan _by the way_. Aku belum _ahh-_ tidak pernah melihat bagaimana calon tunangan Luhan, karena _well.._ Aku tidak pernah menghadiri pertemuan keluarga. _Hampir semuanya_. Dengan berbagai alasan _klise_ aku selalu menghindari semua pertemuan keluarga. Lagipula _that's not a big problem_. Daddy bahkan tak mempermasalahkannya, yang terpenting baginya jalinan keluarga antar-sahabat tetap berlangsung.

Aku memunguti beberapa pakaian yang berserakan dimana - mana, meletakkan semua gaun itu di atas ranjang Luhan. Setelahnya aku berdiri, melipat lengan ku di dada memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Dia menggunakan gaun satin berwarna putih tulang, dengan bagian pundak yang terbuka. Dihiasi mutiara di sepanjang pinggangnya dengan beberapa taburan berlian.

 _So pricey_.

Dan aku yakin ibu dan Daddy tak keberatan dengan itu. Itu bukan hal yang luar biasa bagi Luhan, karena _well.._ Dia sering mendapatkan pakaian dengan harga selangit entah pemberian Daddy atau ibunya. Dan itu tak berlaku untukku. Memang, daddy memberiku black card tapi aku jarang menggunakannya untuk berbelanja. Itu adalah kegiatan yang _-waste your time_. _Tak berguna sama sekali_. Lagipula aku tidak menerapkan hedonisme pada diriku sejak kecil dan juga pengasuhku saat kecil dulu menekankan bahwa hedonisme itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"ohh.. Kyung, kenapa kau belum bersiap? Sebentar lagi keluarga Oh akan datang."tukas Luhan saat melihatku berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

" Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk bersiap, eonnie. Lagipula ibu yang menyuruhku kemari tadi. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap"

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Rumah yang semula sunyi menjadi ramai dengan kehadiran _EO (event organizers)_ yang ibu pesan. _Selalu seperti ini._ Menghela napas lelah, aku berjalan memasuki kamarku. Mengambil gaun yang ibu berikan untukku semalam. Gaun sederhana sepanjang lutut dengan hiasan kelopak bunga berwarna putih, mungkin ini terlalu pendek tapi paling tidak bagian bahu tak terbuka seperti milik Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan gaun dan _make up_ sederhana yang ku pelajari dari internet akhirnya aku selesai bersiap. Perlahan aku berjalan keluar kamar, _sungguh.._ High-heels ini membuatku sulit berjalan. Aku sedikit terlonjak saat Luhan berdiri tepat di hadapanku, dengan sebuah bandana di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini akan membuatmu terlihat lebih baik! Paling tidak hilangkan sifat _bar - bar_ mu untuk acara yang satu ini."

Luhan memakaikan bandana itu lalu tersenyum puas seakan itu adalah karya besarnya. Luhan memang dengan ibu yang terkesan _acuh tak acuh_ dan sombong terhadapku. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih manusiawi padaku dalam beberapa hal.

" _Ahh.. Well,_ tentu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu malu dengan sikapku. Tenang saja." ku yakin suaraku terkesan menyindir _but, like I care?_

" itu bagus, aku hanya tidak mau Daddy malu di acara sebesar ini," aku bisa melihat senyuman merendahkan Luhan yang ditujukan padaku lalu dia berjalan meninggalkanku menuju lantai dasar.

 **-o0o-**

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Dad sembari menyambut tamu undangan yang datang, sementara Luhan dan ibunya sibuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga Oh.

"Dad, bisakah aku duduk? Kakiku sakit karena heels ini terlalu tinggi." aku menunduk dengan tanganku yang sibuk memijat kakiku yang hampir mati rasa.

"apa kau tidak melihat masih ada banyak tamu undangan yang harus kita temui? Jangan buat Dad malu dihadapan para kolega penting, Kyungsoo."

Aku berdecih kesal. _Apa dia tidak tahu ini benar - benar terasa sakit?_

Dengan senyuman _terpaksa_ aku berjalan, menyambut tamu - tamu yang datang.

" Apakah ini putrimu yang akan bertunangan tuan Do? Dia benar - benar cantik." ujar salah satu tamu yang baru saja hadir.

"Ohh.. Bukan tuan Park. Dia putri keduaku, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan yang bertunangan adalah putri pertamaku Do Luhan."

"ahh.. Seperti itu. Dan perkenalkan ini putraku satu - satunya, Park Chanyeol." tuan Park memperkenalkan namja tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya.

Putra tuan Park memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan hangat pada wajahnya. Memiliki mata hijau kebiruan dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap. Aku balas tersenyum simpul saat namja itu tersenyum, _menyapaku_.

"mari tuan Park, saya akan memperkenalkan putri pertama saya. Kyung, tolong temani Chanyeol berkeliling,"

Aku mengangguk pasrah, sungguh ini terasa menyakitkan. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan dengan sepatu ini hingga acara usai.

"hai, salam kenal Do Kyungsoo _-ssi_. Aku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol agar tidak terkesan kaku,"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, membalas uluran tangannya. "Tentu, Chanyeol. Tapi ku pikir kau juga harus menghilangkan _ssi_ dari namaku. Tapi bisakah kita duduk sebentar? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling setelahnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi saat ini."

Dengan perlahan aku duduk di kursi terdekat. _Kakiku mati rasa!_ Aku bisa melihat mata Chanyeol menunjukkan - kekhawatiran.

" Apa kau baik - baik saja? Kau terlihat kesakitan," Chanyeol berlutut dihadapanku.

" Ani, gwenchana. Aku hanya butuh melepas sepatu _sialan_ ini secepatnya."

Bisa ku dengar suara kekehan Chanyeol, " Jadi itu masalahmu? Kenapa kau tetap memakainya hingga kau merasa kesakitan seperti ini?" Chanyeol meraih kakiku, lalu menempatkan di paha -memijatnya perlahan.

" ahh, Chanyeol aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Apa kau tidak malu jika ada yang melihat?" pijatan Chanyeol memang terasa nyaman, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya malu dihadapan para tamu yang lain.

Tapi perkataanku dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol. Dia tetap memijat pelan kakiku tanpa suara. Bahkan bisa kudengar beberapa tamu undangan yang bergumam tentang apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan perkataan mereka, aku melakukan ini karena kau terlihat kesulitan dengan lengan pendek seperti itu," gumamnya.

Aku mendengus, "Ahh... Terima kasih pujiannya tuan Park, aku sangat tersanjung," aku menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Chanyeol tergelak," Baiklah, ini sudah lebih baik. Aku akan meminta salah satu maid mu untuk mengambil sepasang flat shoes. Tunggu, _oke_."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Chanyeol beranjak pergi menghampiri salah satu maid. Aku hanya bersyukur kakiku tidak mengalami lecet yang parah. Hanya terdapat ruam merah di beberapa bagian. Tak lama Chanyeol datang sambil menenteng sepasang sepatu lalu berlutut dan memakaikannya pada kakiku.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, karena aku merepotkanmu. Baiklah, ayo ku ajak kau berkeliling," aku beranjak, _oh Tuhan, aku bisa merasakan kakiku lagi!_

 **-o0o-**

 _Aku bosan_.

Acara pertunangan Luhan selesai beberapa jam lalu, tapi masih ada acara makan antara keluarga Do dengan keluarga Oh. Sedari tadi aku hanya mengaduk - aduk makanan di hadapanku, tanpa selera. Apa kalian tahu? Aku belum melihat siapa tunangan Luhan sampai sekarang. Saat aku tiba di meja makan, tunangan Luhan sedang berada di luar, sepertinya menerima panggilan telepon. _Like I care?_

Aku duduk di kursi paling ujung meja besar itu, tanpa mau ambil pusing ikut bercengkrama dengan seluruh anggota keluarga.

 _By the way,_ Chanyeol mengirim pesan. Sebelum acara berakhir, kami sempat bertukar nomor sebagai tanda pertemanan. Kami banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan kami, saling bertukar pikiran dan kami memiliki banyak kesamaan, dari situlah kami semakin akrab ditambah lagi kepribadian Chanyeol yang hangat memang membuatku nyaman.

 _ **Hai.. Kau sedang apa?**_

Aku terkekeh pelan. _Dia benar - benar payah untuk memulai percakapan._

 _ **Aku kebosanan, asal kau tahu. Acara makan ini sungguh membosankan, aku seperti partikel yang tak dianggap disini.**_

Aku melihat sekeliling. Mereka sibuk menyanjung kecantikan Luhan, prestasi yang Luhan capai di usia muda, serta rencana pernikahan Luhan yang diadakan tepat saat hari kelulusanku. Aku yakin Dad lupa hari kelulusanku karna dia terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan Luhan. _But, I don't care about it._ Aku masih memiliki bibi Minseok paman Jongdae untuk hadir di acara kelulusanku 2 minggu lagi.

 _Tiiing_.

Ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Apa kau mau aku menolongmu dari acara itu? Aku bisa menjemputmu dan kita akan berkeliling kota hingga acara itu selesai. Jika kau mau, hubungi aku. ASAP.**_

Tawaran Chanyeol sangat menggiurkan. Dengan cepat aku beranjak menuju kamar,mengganti pakaianku, lalu menyambar ransel kecil di meja belajar dan aku segera keluar rumah. Hal mudah untuk keluar dari rumah dimana setiap orang sedang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Luhan.

Aku berjalan sambil menempelkan ponselku di telinga, menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi saat aku melintasi halaman rumah tanpa sengaja aku menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"jwesonghamnida. Saya terlalu terburu - buru hingga tak melihat keberadaan anda."

Berulang kali aku membungkuk, meminta maaf. Karna ku yakin itu menyakitkan dilihat dari cara dia jatuh terduduk. Dengan canggung aku membantunya berdiri.

"gwenchana, aku juga bersalah disini karna berbalik tanpa melihat sekitar,"

 _Oh Tuhan, suaranya..._

Sepersekian detik aku masih terdiam, entah kenapa suara namja ini sangat berpengaruh pada kinerja jantung dan otakku. Aku menatap wajah namja yang ku tabrak tadi, dia memiliki garis rahang tajam dengan pandangan mata dingin. Memiliki warna mata biru terang yang entah kenapa masih terlihat oleh mataku padahal tempat ini cukup gelap. Rambut coklat yang di tata rapi membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna di mataku. Aku tersadar saat ponsel digenggamanku berdering.

" Ahh, nde. Terima kasih tuan, saya permisi."

Dengan tergesa aku berjalan melewatinya, pesona namja ini sangat berbahaya untuk kinerja jantungku. Lagipula pula aku harus cepat, aku tak mau Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama.

 **-o0o-**

Kami hanya duduk di dalam mobil, berkeliling kota tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan jelas. Kami semakin akrab, mungkin karna kepribadian Chanyeol yang hangat dan ramah sehingga mudah untuk dekat dengan siapa saja.

"Aku yakin kau pasti lapar. Karna aku yakin 100% kau hanya ' _duduk, mengaduk - aduk makanan yang ada di hadapanmu tanpa ada maksud untuk memakannya'_ apa aku benar?"

Chanyeol tepat sasaran. Aku hanya meringis, " _Exactly_ , tuan Park. Kau benar, dan yahh.. aku lapar _by the way._ Aku ingin makan _toppoki, kimbab, odeng_. Ayo makan di kedai pinggir jalan! Aku yakin kau belum pernah makan di kedai kecil pinggir jalan."

Aku bisa mendengar suara gelak tawa Chanyeol, "kau salah besar Nona. Mungkin aku lebih banyak pengalaman soal kedai pinggir jalan yang enak di bandingkan dirimu. Aku sering makan di kedai kecil dekat sekolah ku dulu. Aku selalu menyempatkan waktu berkunjung sebelum sopir Appa datang."

"Jinjja?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol, karna _well.._ Melihat wajah ayahnya bisa di tebak bahwa ia ketat dalam aturan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Appa memang memiliki aturan ketat, saat aku masih sekolah dulu appa melarangku makan di sembarang tempat karna _well.._ Aku pernah sakit setelah aku makan di sebuah kedai kecil. Tapi bukan itu masalah aslinya, itu karna aku tanpa sengaja meminum susu basi di kulkas yang lupa di buang maid. Aku hanya tidak mau maid itu di pecat appa maka dari itu aku bilang bahwa aku makan makanan yang terlalu pedas agar appa tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' pada kedai kecil itu,"

Aku mengangguk mengerti," itu adalah hal wajar pada dunia kita Chanyeol, Dad juga pernah memarahiku karna hal yang sama. _But, like I care?_ Aku tak perduli Chan, aku selalu melakukan apa yang aku suka tanpa mau di batasi siapapun. Tapi saat aku beranjak dewasa, aku berpikir mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang melarangku melakukan apapun karna yahh.. _He doesn't care about me anymore_." lalu kami terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami berhenti di salah satu kedai yang cukup ramai sembari menikmati makanan yang kami pesan.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tak menikmati makanan seperti ini," aku tak berhenti mengunyah makanan yang ku pesan tadi.

"benarkah?" ujar Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh.

Aku mengangguk," itu memang benar, aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku makan makanan seperti ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, makanlah sepuasmu aku yang traktir." ucapan Chanyeol membuatku berbinar, tanpa ragu aku kembali memesan makanan pada ajumma pemilik kedai.

 **-o0o-**

Aku memegangi perutku yang serasa ingin _meledak_. Di sampingku Chanyeol tergelak sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat yeoja yang mampu makan sebanyak itu. Apa kau tidak takut berat badanmu melonjak naik?"

Aku menggeleng, "itu bukan hal besar Chan, porsi makanku memang banyak tapi aku tak pernah mengalami lonjakan berat badan yang drastis,"

"Itu bagus, kau masih mau berkeliling atau pulang? Ini hampir tengah malam dan kuyakin acara keluargamu telah usai," perkataan Chanyeol membuatku terdiam. Aku tak yakin untuk pulang ke rumah saat ini.

"antar aku ke _Do Imperial Palace Hotel._ Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk pulang ke rumah saat ini," aku menatap keluar jendela sembari menghela napas.

"Kau mau menginap di hotel ayahmu? Baiklah, aku takkan bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa kau tak mau ku antar pulang ke rumah keluargamu."

Kami hanya diam saat perjalanan menuju hotel. Aku tak tahu harus membahas apalagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau merasa kesepian, kau tahu? Bukankah kita berteman dekat sekarang? Jadi jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku," ucapan Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Aku menatap Chanyeol sebentar, kami memang baru mengenal dekat satu sama lain beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi pembawaan Chanyeol yang hangat membuatku tersentuh dengan semua perhatiannya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali merasakan apa itu teman. Sudah sangat lama, bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memiliki teman.

"Chanyeol - _ah_.. Gomawo, kau benar - benar teman yang baik, walaupun kita baru saja saling mengenal."

"tak perlu sungkan Kyung, bukankah kita teman? Teman harus saling membantu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, setidaknya aku tak lagi sendirian. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang masih mau perduli padaku.

" _cha.._ Kita sudah sampai. Apa kau yakin ingin menginap di hotel saja?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku terkekeh.

"ini pertanyaan yang sudah kau tanyakan berulang kali Chanyeol.. Iya, aku akan menginap disini. Dan aku akan menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu, _got it?_ Semua kata-katamu masih terekam jelas tuan Park, jangan berlebihan, _okay_?"

"baiklah Nona, kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh, _okay_?"

Aku mendengus, "Aku tahu Park cerewet Chanyeol. Hati - hati di jalan, _bye_ "

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, aku memasuki gedung hotel itu. Beberapa karyawan hotel memberi salam padaku saat aku berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Selamat malam Nona Do, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku mengangguk, "berikan kunci hotelku, aku akan menginap beberapa hari disini."

Resepsionis itu mengangguk lalu memberikan kunci hotelku. Jangan heran, aku sering menginap di hotel ini dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Dad. Jadi aku diberi _suite_ khusus untuk diriku sendiri oleh pihak hotel. Lagipula Dad tak keberatan dengan itu.

Aku memasuki kamar, mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama lalu mulai menyamankan diri di ranjang. Aku terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini, yang aku harapkan adalah kehidupanku dulu bisa kembali, mendapat perhatian Dad lagi dan kasih sayangnya padaku.

 **TBC.**

 _ **A/N :** sorry ya gengs kalo komen gw rada kasar. Kebetulan kemaren gw lagi esmosi, trus di tambah liat komen salah satu 'Guest' yg ngatain Kyungsoo, ga masalah kali kalo dia ga suka cerita gw, tapi engga dengan ngejelekin cast yg ada di dalemnya. Dia bilang Kyungsoo jelek di kehidupan nyata, dia suruh hapus cast Kyungsoo di cerita gw. Hellooow ini cerita gw, terserah mau cast siapa aja. Buat 'Guest' yg ngatain Kyungsoo, kalo berani pake akun, jgn cuma guest. Btw.. Respon nya dikit amat ya? Beda ama yg di Wattpad.. Tapi ya gpp, itu juga hak orang mau baca/ engga :v gw mah terserah netijen :v_

 _ **-MelliFlouse-**_


	3. Second Choice Chap 2

_**Second Choice**_

 _ **HunSoo**_

 _ **MelliFlouse presents**_

 _ **Romance, Hurt, family, marriage life, AU**_

 _ **It's GENDERSWITCH**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**_

 _ **I WARN YOU!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

Sudah seminggu aku di hotel. Dan seminggu itu pula Dad tidak mencariku.

 _Great_.

 _Well.._ Tapi aku yakin dia sudah tahu kalau aku berada di hotel ini, secara beberapa hari lalu Dad mengadakan rapat besar di ballroom hotel. Lagipula orang kepercayaan Dad pasti sudah memberitahu keberadaanku disini. Dengan malas, aku berjalan menuju pintu saat mendengar ketukan.

"apa kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan? Kenapa kau setiap hari kemari?"

Aku langsung berbalik saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"ayolah Kyung, tak bisakah kau menyambut tamu dengan baik?"

Aku memutar mataku _-malas_.

"Chan, _please_. Apa aku harus menyambutmu dengan beberapa _kudapan_?"

Chanyeol datang. Dan itu hampir setiap hari semenjak aku di hotel.

Chanyeol tergelak. "Ayolah Kyung, berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku yakin kau belum makan, _bukan_? Kebetulan aku membawa beberapa makanan yang tak mungkin bisa kau tolak!"

Aku duduk sembari mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu sibuk menata makanan yang ia bawa di meja makan.

" Kau bisa memakannya sekarang. Tapi maafkan aku Kyung, aku tak bisa menemanimu karna aku harus berangkat ke _Milan_ siang ini. Mungkin akan memakan waktu berminggu - minggu karna ada beberapa masalah terjadi di kantor cabang di _Milan_. Jangan rindu padaku, _okay_? "

Aku mendengus," _oww_ , percaya diri sekali tuan Park yang satu ini."

Gelak tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruang makan. Aku pun ikut tertawa melihatnya.

" baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa dokumen penting. Dan _kau-_

Chanyeol menunjuk tepat ke arah hidungku.

" harus kau habiskan semua makanan ini, _arra_? " lanjutnya.

" aku tahu Chan, kenapa kau cerewet sekali. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, hati - hati, _okay_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk sekilas, "tentu Kyung. Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku sampai disana. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah sungkan untuk menghubungiku saat kau butuh tempat untuk meluapkan semua yang kau rasakan. Aku pergi."

Aku bisa merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar membelai lembut rambutku. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar hotelku. Pandangan mataku mengikuti pergerakan kaki Chanyeol hingga keluar dari pintu. Untuk sesaat aku masih menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Aku benar - benar beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya.

 **-o0o-**

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, sehari sebelum hari wisudaku dan sehari sebelum pernikahan Luhan. _Hiruk pikuk_ terjadi di dalam rumah, bisa ku lihat ibu yang sedang sibuk mengatur beberapa hiasan pesta pernikahan besok. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, aku tak mau ikut campur urusan pernikahan Luhan.

" _well_ , kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumah? Ku kira kau lupa,"

Kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku menatap Luhan _-jengah_.

"aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik saat ini eonnie, aku tidak mau merusak semua persiapan pernikahanmu jika kau memancing emosiku,"

Luhan terkekeh, "baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju kamar. Sungguh, yang ku mau saat ini hanya tidur dan melupakan semua hal untuk sementara atau selamanya jika memungkinkan.

Pukul 3 sore aku terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut - ribut diluar. _Ahh.. Tak bisakah aku tenang untuk sehari saja saat berada dirumah?_

 _Geez.._ Ponselku berbunyi saat aku berusaha duduk dengan susah payah. _Well_ , kalian tahu kan, jika bangun tidur pasti sedikit sulit untuk bangkit dari acara merebahkan tubuh.

[ _ **Ciao Bella..** ] (Hai, cantik. Dlm bhs Italia)_

Aku terkekeh. _Chanyeol benar - benar.._

[ _ **Ciao, Bello.. :D** ] (hai juga tampan)_

[ _ **Aku baru saja sampai Milan. Dan aku harus menghadiri beberapa rapat yang membosankan. Bisa kau tolong aku? Ahh.. Aku bisa mati jika terus - terusan bersama orang - orang tua botak di satu ruangan .**_ ]

Aku tergelak.

[ _ **Maaf Chan, aku tak bisa membantumu untuk hal itu. Itu sudah kewajibanmu, dan selamat menikmati rapatmu :D aku harus bersiap, aku tak mau ibu marah karena aku tak membantu persiapan pernikahan.**_ ]

[ _ **gwenchana, aku akan menghubungimu saat 'penyiksaan' ku selesai.**_ ]

Setelah membalas pesan Chanyeol, aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk 'membantu' persiapan pernikahan.

 **-o0o-**

 _Aku bosan._

Aku hanya berdiri di ruang tengah karena kehadiranku tak di anggap sama sekali. Ibu terlalu sibuk mengatur hiasan pesta pernikahan, Dad sibuk menghubungi kolega - kolega penting agar datang ke pernikahan Luhan besok. Besok hari kelulusanku, dan ku yakin Dad lupa. Aku menekan beberapa digit angka lalu mendialnya.

'halo.. Bibi Minseok?'

 _ **'hai sayang, ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?'**_

'ya bibi.. Aku butuh bibi dan paman besok untuk menghadiri acara kelulusanku.'

 _ **'Daddy mu lupa ya? Paman dan bibi akan menemanimu sayang.. Kau jangan khawatir.'**_

'terima kasih bibi. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi.'

 _ **'jangan sungkan sayang.. Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai putri kami sendiri. Ohh iya, apa kau tau Kai akan pulang besok?'**_

'tentu bibi. _Kkamjong_ menghubungiku kemarin.'

 _ **'baguslah kalau begitu. Bibi harus pergi ke butik untuk mengambil gaun untuk besok. Sudah dulu yaa.. Kau jangan sungkan menghubungi kami jika memerlukan sesuatu.'**_

'tentu bibi. Annyeong~'

Kai adalah putra bibi Minseok dan paman Jongdae. Mereka sahabat Mom dan Dad semasa sekolah dulu hingga sekarang. Dan akupun bersahabat dengan putra mereka sejak TK hingga sekarang. Tapi Kai harus pindah ke Jerman beberapa tahun karena sang nenek yang sedang sakit dan menginginkan Kai berada disana. Dan sekarang Kai pulang ke Korea karena sang nenek telah meninggal setahun lalu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri ruangan, mencoba mencari hal yang bisa ku kerjakan. _But.. There's nothing._ Tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya duduk di tepi kolam ikan yang sudah di hias.

"Disini kau rupanya," aku mencari sumber suara. Mataku sedikit terbelalak melihat siapa yang duduk disampingku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok lain yang mungkin dicari namja ini.

"Anda berbicara pada saya tuan?"

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit canggung, tapi aku harus memperkenalkan diri. Aku Oh Sehun, calon suami kakak tirimu. Mengingat kita yang belum pernah bertemu setiap pertemuan keluarga, aku hanya tidak mau merasa asing dengan adik ipar ku,"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Keterkejutan masih menghiasi wajahku. Aku masih menatap wajahnya dalam diam, tak tahu respon apa yang harus ku berikan. Jantungku berdegub kencang, kurasa pipiku merona karna bisa ku rasakan rasa hangat menjalar di wajahku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku terpesona pada seorang namja, bahkan Chanyeol tidak bisa membuat tubuhku merespon seperti ini. _Ini aneh._

"Ahh, n-ne.. Gwenchanayo, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dalam posisi anda. Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan dengan anda," aku membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah.. Mari mulai mendekatkan diri sebagai anggota keluarga. Aku dengar sebentar lagi kau akan masuk universitas?"

"Ne.. Besok adalah hari kelulusanku."

Namja itu - Sehun mengangguk kecil, "berarti kau tidak akan hadir dalam pernikahan?"

Aku menggeleng, "ne.. Jwesonghamnida."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "gwenchana.. Aku tahu posisimu. Lalu siapa yang akan hadir dalam acara kelulusanmu? Bukankah orang tuamu akan berada di pesta pernikahanku?"

"Ahh.. Paman Jongdae dan bibi Minseok yang akan menghadirinya. Lagipula aku tidak berharap lebih pada kedua orang tuaku untuk hadir," suaraku memelan di akhir kalimat.

Bisa ku lihat Sehun mengernyit, "Maaf jika itu menyinggungmu Kyungsoo, aku tidak bermaksud demikian,"

"gwenchana.. Aku tahu Sehun _-ssi_. Mm, apa kau bahagia untuk pernikahan ini? _I mean_ , kalian di jodohkan.. Tidak banyak yang bahagia, kau tahu?"

Sehun terkekeh, "aku? Tentu saja! Karna aku mencintai Luhan. Sebelum perjodohan ini, kami sudah saling mengenal dekat. Kami berada di fakultas yang sama, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan sebelum ayah menelepon bahwa aku akan di jodohkan. Tentu saja aku kecewa, tapi aku tak bisa mengelak perkataan ayah. Lalu di pertemuan itu aku di buat terkejut karena yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu Luhan. Jadi dengan senang hati aku menerima perjodohan itu. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama,"

Aku mengangguk kecil, entah kenapa ada rasa tak suka hadir dalam pikiranku. Ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat melihat namja di sampingku ini bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Luhan. Senyuman namja ini benar - benar berpengaruh pada kinerja jantungku. Sedari tadi aku tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku yang tak normal.

 _Ohh.. Tuhan. Apa aku jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan itu pada calon kakak iparku sendiri? Aku pasti sudah gila! Sadar Kyungsoo, sadar!_

"Kyung.. Kyungsoo!"

Tubuhku sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"kau melamun?"

Aku diam beberapa saat, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Maaf Sehun _-ssi_ , aku harus pergi,"

Dengan tergesa aku berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang berteriak memanggilku. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berbalik menatap namja itu lagi.

 _Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya._

 **TBC.**

 _ **A/N :** ahh.. Respon nya dikit bgt.. Jadi ga semangat nulisnya. Mungkin gw bakalan discontinued ini FF. Dan gw mau fokus nulis di Wattpad aja :v atau ga up gw bakalan lama di ffn. Thanks yg udh response :)_

 _ **-MelliFlouse-**_


	4. Second Choice Chap 3

**_Second Choice_**

 ** _HunSoo_**

 ** _MelliFlouse presents_**

 ** _Romance, Hurt, family, marriage life, AU_**

 ** _It's GENDERSWITCH_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!_**

 ** _I WARN YOU!_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 _Memang seharusnya aku berhenti selagi bisa. Tapi semua terlambat, aku terjatuh pada pesonanya. Aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya, bodohnya aku. Seharusnya dulu aku bisa menahan diri dari segala kemungkinan. Dan sekarang? Aku akan terluka untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku benar - benar tak percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi bagian hidupku, keluargaku. Tuhan.. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?_

 ** _-Do Kyungsoo-_**

 ** _-o0o-_**

 _Finally_.

Aku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tapi aku yakin itu takkan membuat perubahan berarti pada Dad. Lagipula aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri. Aku sudah bosan berada disini dan tak dianggap. Akan terasa lebih baik jika aku hidup sendirian karena ku rasa tak akan beda jauh perubahannya. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah bersama Kai, _by the way_ Kai tadi memberi kejutan dengan datang ke acara kelulusanku. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa berharga untuk orang lain.

"Bagaimana hasil nilaimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku menatap malas ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau Tuan Do, jadi untuk apa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku, tak memperdulikan suara Dad yang meninggi saat memanggilku.

"KYUNGSOO! Dad belum selesai berbicara padamu,"

Dengan jengah aku kembali menatap Dad, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku terlalu lelah karena banyak berfoto dengan Paman Jongdae dan bibi Minseok tadi di acara kelulusan. Disini terlalu ramai Dad, kau bisa membicarakan tentang nilaiku setelah acara pernikahan anak emasmu selesai. _Ahh.._ Dan lagi, Dad aku akan melanjutkan Study ku di Amerika. Kau memberikanku pilihan bukan? Ku rasa Amerika lebih baik, sehingga aku tak mengganggu kalian lagi di rumah ini. Ayo Kai!"

Dapat ku lihat Dad hanya diam, aku yakin dia menahan emosi. _But.. Like I care?_

Kai mengikutiku menuju kamar setelah memberi salam pada Daddy.

Aku hanya diam. Sudah cukup aku diam selama 3 tahun ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku sukai mulai sekarang. Menyuarakan kekesalanku, kesedihanku, amarahku, dan bahagiaku. Aku tak mau lagi diam, aku bahkan tak perduli jika tak dianggap bagian dari keluarga Do lagi. _Bukankah aku hanya pilihan kedua? Bukankah kehadiranku tak diinginkan disini?_

"Kyung.."

Panggilan Kai mengalihkan atensiku. Aku menatap namja itu.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika? Apa ini hal yang benar - benar kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuatku terdiam. Bahkan diriku sendiri tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Perlahan air mata membasahi wajahku.

"Aku lelah, Kai. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku, paling tidak disana aku bisa hidup tanpa tekanan semacam ini. Aku ada namun tak dianggap. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan!"

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Sejenak bisa ku dengar dia menghela napas.

" Baiklah.. Jika itu mau mu, aku akan melanjutkan study ku disana juga. Aku akan mengganti 3 tahun waktuku meninggalkanmu."

Sedikit banyak itu membuatku lega. Kai akan berada disana bersamaku. _Setidaknya aku tak merasa sendirian, paling tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Paling tidak ada yang tulus perduli padaku._

" Kau serius Kai? Kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

Kai mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul,"Ne..aku tidak mau kau merasa kesepian disana. Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi Kyung,"

Aku langsung memeluk erat namja itu. Sungguh, aku bahagia karena masih ada orang yang menganggapku berharga.

"Gomawo, Kai _-ah_. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu,"

Dapat ku rasakan tangan besar Kai mengusap lembut rambutku, "Tentu, aku akan melindungi dan membahagiakan gadis kecil ini,"

 **-o0o-**

Ini sudah pukul 8 malam, aku terbangun dengan Kai yang tidur di sampingku. _Ternyata kami tidur cukup lama._ Pesta pernikahan Luhan sudah berlangsung 1 jam, dan aku yakin setelah ini Dad maupun Ibu akan marah besar karena aku mengunci pintu kamar dan belum bersiap.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

 _"Nona, tuan besar dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu. Anda harus segera bersiap Nona,"_

Aku bisa mendengar suara maid dari luar kamar. Dengan malas aku beranjak menuju pintu.

 _Cklek_.

" Maaf, kau pasti di marahi Dad dan ibu. Katakan pada mereka aku akan segera bersiap."

Maid itu mengangguk," Nde Nona, saya permisi,"

Aku kembali masuk ke kamar, lalu berusaha membangunkan Kai.

"Kkamjong _-ah_ , _iroena.. Palliwa_. Kita harus bersiap, aku tidak mau kena marah Daddy."

" Ne, Kyung. Aku sudah bangun. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi tamu,"

Aku mengangguk, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk bersiap. Dengan gaun pemberian Ibu dan _make up_ sederhana aku berjalan keluar kamar. Bisa kulihat Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu.

" ayo turun. Segera temui orang tuamu agar kau tak terkena masalah."

Kai mengaitkan lenganku pada lengannya, lalu kami berjalan menuju lantai dasar. Terlihat disana Dad berbincang dengan koleganya, ibu dengan para istri kolega Dad dan Luhan bersama _suami barunya_ sedang berbincang dengan para tamu undangan.

Sepersekian detik aku terpaku. Setiap langkah, mataku hanya tertuju pada satu objek. _Sehun. Kakak iparku._ Dia terlihat _menakjubkan_. Bahkan aku hampir saja jatuh dari tangga jika Kai tidak menopangku.

" _Yak_! Perhatikan jalanmu, kau mau terjatuh?"

" _Ahh_ , mian Kai. Aku tak sengaja."

 _Tuhan.. Jangan lagi. Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kumohon jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padanya._

"Kyung! Kyungsoo!"

Tubuhku sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar Kai memanggilku.

"Kau melamun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Perhatikan langkahmu!" Aku tahu Kai tidak bermaksud memarahiku, ia hanya khawatir aku terjatuh.

"Mian, Kai. Aku kurang fokus."

Kai menghela napas, "Apa kau sakit? Kau tidak perlu turun jika kau merasa kurang enak badan. Aku akan bicara pada Daddy mu,"

"aniya, aku tidak apa - apa Kai. Tenang saja, aku hanya melamunkan suatu hal tak penting,"

"Terserah padamu Kyung. Katakan padaku jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, arra?"

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat Dad berdiri.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa acara sudah berlangsung selama ini kau baru turun?" tukas Dad padaku.

"Maaf aku dan Kai tertidur,"

Dad hanya mendengus kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku menatap sekeliling, banyak tamu yang tak pernah ku temui berada disini. Ku yakin mereka semua adalah rekan kerja kakak ipar.

 _Hhh.. Mulutku terasa aneh menyebutnya dengan kakak ipar._

"Aku baru tahu jika kakak iparmu itu adalah anak paman Oh, _pamanku_ "

Ucapan Kai membuatku mengernyit bingung, "bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah di keluargamu tidak ada yang bermarga ' _Oh_ '?"

Kai menggeleng, "paman Oh adalah adik ipar appa, dia suami bibi Yuri."

Untuk sesaat, aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Kai. _Jadi Sehun masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Kai?_

"Jangan terkejut, aku memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini kepada siapa pun karena aku tak mau keluarga bibi Yuri berantakan. Bukankah eomma pernah bercerita padamu soal bibi Yuri?" tambah Kai.

Aku mengangguk, sudah cukup lama bibi Minseok menceritakan ini. Yang masih ku ingat hanya bibi Yuri itu hamil di luar nikah bersama kekasihnya yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi paman Oh yang sekarang menjadi suami bibi Yuri mau menerima apa adanya karena dia telah lama mencintai bibi Yuri. Dan aku tidak tahu jika putra yang bibi Minseok maksud adalah Sehun. Aku yakin kakak iparku itu tidak tahu soal ini.

"Kau jangan pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk Sehun. Aku tidak mau keluarga bibi Yuri hancur karena ini,"

Aku mengangguk. Ini adalah rahasia besar. _Jika Sehun tahu serta keluarga besar Oh tahu soal ini, pasti bibi Yuri dan Sehun akan hancur._

 **-o0o-**

Acara selesai beberapa saat lalu. Aku masih duduk di balkon sendirian, sedangkan Kai sudah terlelap di ranjangku. Sedikit banyak aku _shock_ mendengar _asal usul_ Sehun. _Hhh... kepalaku sakit_. Aku harus segera tidur. Sebelum aku tertidur, ponselku tiba - tiba berdering. Tanpa melihat si pemanggil dengan malas aku mengangkatnya.

"hallo?"

 _'Kyungsoo!'_

"Chanyeol! _Ahh.._ Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

' _benarkah? Mianhae.. Aku lupa mengecek perbedaan waktu Korea dengan Milan.'_

"gwaenchana.. Ada apa kau menelepon?"

 _'tak apa.. Bukankah aku berjanji akan sering menghubungimu? Kau lupa?'_

"hhh.. Kau benar - benar"

' _apa kau sudah makan?'_

"tentu saja Chanyeol! _Astaga.._ Ini tengah malam, lagipula apa kau lupa jika hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan Luhan?"

' _that's it. Aku lupa hari ini kakak tirimu menikah. Dan cukkae.. Nilaimu benar - benar bagus! Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini? Kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan dimana?'_

"aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika, Chan. Aku lelah berada di Korea, aku lelah dengan semua ini."

' _kau yakin? Itu sebuah hal yang bagus! Kau tahu? Aku harus menetap di Amerika karena ayah memintaku mengurus anak perusahaan disana. Dia tak lagi sanggup untuk bepergian ke luar negeri mengurus perusahaan disana. Jadi setelah dari Milan aku akan langsung menetap di Amerika. Kau bisa tinggal denganku!'_

"aku tak tahu Chan, karena aku ke Amerika tidak sendiri,"

 _' kau bersama siapa?'_

Aku bisa mendengar nada kecewa Chanyeol, aku hanya terkikik pelan.

"bersama sahabatku, Chan. Sahabatku sedari kecil. Apa aku belum bercerita soal Kai padamu?"

' _kau belum bercerita soal namja itu. Tapi itu lebih baik, ku kira kau sendirian. Lagipula kalian berdua bisa tinggal bersamaku karena aku memiliki rumah cukup besar untuk ku tinggali sendiri.'_

"benarkah? Apa itu tidak merepotkan? Sebenarnya aku bisa tinggal di apartemen,"

' _no.. No. Andwae! Turuti perkataanku sekali ini saja Kyung, please..'_

"hhh.. Baiklah Chan, aku dan Kai akan tinggal bersamamu. Lagipula itu lebih baik, aku bisa menghemat uang, karna kau akan membelikanku makan setiap hari!"

Aku bisa mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang keras.

' _tentu. Aku akan membelikan semua makanan yang kau mau. Tapi apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin berhemat? Kau putri seorang pengusaha kaya raya, dan dengan Black card yang kau miliki kau bisa membeli apapun'_

"Ahh, aku memang jarang memakai black card yang Dad berikan. Lagipula aku tidak menyukai gaya hidup 'hedonisme' asal kau tahu tuan Park."

' _baiklah aku paham maksudmu. Kalau perlu aku bisa menghidupimu tanpa black card Daddy mu itu.'_

" _Ahh_.. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mengenal pengusaha muda Park Chanyeol? Seorang pengusaha sukses di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun?"

' _kau mulai berlebihan Nona Do. Baiklah, kau harus istirahat. Dan aku akan tidur juga. Aku lelah seharian ini menghadiri rapat'_

" hmm.. Iya. Jaljayo,"

' _Jaljayo, Kyung.'_

 _Klik_.

Aku menghela napas, aku bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Kai dan Chanyeol. _Dengan adanya mereka aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya di sayangi, di perhatikan, di khawatirkan setelah bertahun - tahun aku tak merasakannya._

Dan juga, dengan aku pergi aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sehun. Perasaan terlarang ini benar - benar menyiksa jika aku tetap berada di Korea. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus tertarik pada kakak iparku sendiri? Kenapa dengan lancangnya hatiku memilihnya? Kenapa cinta pertamaku jatuh pada namja sepertinya?

Aku memang harus keluar dari Korea, menghilang sementara waktu, membuang perasaan sialan ini secepatnya. Karena aku tak mau cinta pertamaku dimulai dengan perasaan bodoh ini, aku tidak mau cinta pertamaku jatuh pada orang yang salah.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N :** _sekarang makin dikit ya peminatnya di ffn. Kadang sebagai author gw rada sedih liat author" lain yg udh bikin cerita capek" tapi review nya kurang. Bukan apa" sih, tapi jujur feedback nya lebih bagus di Wattpad, antusiasnya lebih gimanaaa gitu. But.. Thanks ya yg masih mau baca di lapak gw_

 _ **-MelliFlouse-**_


	5. Kyungsoo's Diary

**_Kyungsoo's Diary_**

Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu apakah yang ku rasakan ini bisa di sebut cinta. Yang kutahu saat aku pertama kali melihat Sehun, hatiku berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Aku pernah mendengar 'love at the first sight' Mungkin itu yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku menyukai Sehun saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Mungkin itu terdengar gila karena Sehun tak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi.. Apakah cinta butuh alasan? Hatiku yang memilihnya, dan perasaan salah yang muncul itu membuatku tersiksa. Kalian pasti pernah merasakannya paling tidak sekali dalam hidup. Untuk pertama kalinya aku terpaku pada seorang namja. Seluruh tubuhku membeku saat aku melihat senyumnya.

Pikiran dan hatiku tak sejalan saat aku menatap wajahnya. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku, namun hatiku menolak. Hatiku menolak untuk melukai perasaan Luhan, walaupun kami tidak pernah akur, tapi aku juga seorang wanita. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Just.. Aku hanya tak mau orang lain merasakan apa yang pernah ku rasakan walaupun dalam konteks berbeda. Ditinggalkan Mom saat aku tak tahu apapun, ditinggalkan Dad yang lebih mencintai keluarga barunya. Bahkan sosok ibu yang aku harapkan ternyata jauh dari kenyataan.

Dia memang sosok ibu yang baik hanya untuk Luhan, bukan untukku. Dia akan memberikan yang terbaik hanya untuk Luhan. Tapi aku selalu diam saat ketidakadilan itu menimpaku. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Dulu, saat aku berumur 7 tahun Dad pernah marah besar padaku karena aku mengadu akan ketidakadilan yang ibu lakukan. Dad tidak percaya karena yang ia lihat selama ini adalah ibu yang selalu 'perhatian' dan 'sayang' padaku. Memang.. Ibu akan melakukan itu semua saat Dad ada di antara mereka.

Puncaknya adalah saat aku dituduh melukai Luhan. God.. I swear I never do that. Luhan terjatuh dari tangga karena dia merebut boneka yang ada ditanganku saat kami berada di ujung tangga. Aku tak melepas boneka itu karna aku takut Luhan akan terjatuh, tapi Luhan bersikeras merebutnya hingga dia terjatuh. Ibu memarahiku karena membuat Luhan masuk ke rumah sakit dan dirawat beberapa hari karena lengan beserta kakinya mengalami cedera ringan. Dad marah besar, ia menuduhku berusaha mencelakai Luhan karena aku selalu mengadu perbuatan ibu dan Luhan terhadapku. Dad menganggap aku tak menyukai ibu dan Luhan sehingga aku selalu menuduh mereka melakukan hal tidak menyenangkan padaku. Heol.. Itu memang kenyataannya.

Aku diperlakukan tidak adil oleh ibu. Bisa aku bayangkan? Ibu selalu membelikan pakaian dengan harga selangit pada Luhan, sedangkan aku? Hanya pakaian dengan harga standar. Pernah sekali, aku sakit dan Dad sedang berada di luar kota Ibu tak mengurusku, dia selalu sibuk dengan Luhan. Mengecek keadaanku saja tidak! Hanya maid yang mengurusku selama aku sakit. Sejak saat itu aku tahu, mereka hanya perduli pada Dad.. Tidak padaku. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa mereka tidak menyukaiku. Berbanding terbalik saat mereka belum menjadi bagian keluargaku. Mereka sangat ramah dan baik terhadapku, memperhatikanku hingga Dad yakin untuk menikahi ibu.

Sejak saat itu, perlakuan mereka berubah. Entah apa yang ibu katakan pada Dad, sehingga Dad tak lagi memperhatikanku. Dad lebih sering memarahiku dan mengacuhkanku seakan aku bukanlah putri kandungnya. Gosh.. Aku putri kandungnya! Putri yang dulu selalu ia manja dan ia jadikan prioritas. Tapi sekarang? Such a bullshit! Dia berubah drastis, ia memanjakan Luhan dengan semua fasilitas yang ia punya. Berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan yang ia berikan padaku. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau berumur 7 tahun dan orang tuamu lebih mementingkan 'anggota' keluarga baru dibandingkan dirimu? Yang ada dipikiranku hanya benci.

Aku membenci mereka. Aku merasa tak dianggap dalam keluarga. Terlebih, saat Luhan selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik di sekolahnya. Yang mereka elukan hanya Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan! Betapa pintarnya Luhan, betapa cantik paras Luhan, betapa sopan tata krama yang Luhan miliki. Bahkan banyak kolega Dad yang menganggap Luhan sebagai putri kandungnya, bukannya aku. Sehingga saat aku berumur 7 tahun itu, aku menjadi sosok pembuat onar untuk mendapat perhatian Dad. Namun yang ada? Dad semakin marah dan tak perduli. Ia lalu mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh untukku. Awalnya aku selalu membuat onar pada pengasuhku hingga dia kewalahan. Tapi lambat laun, aku sadar. Pengasuhku selalu memberiku yang terbaik.

Entah itu pakaian, mainan, bahkan pendidikan. Percaya atau tidak, semua hal yang berhubungan denganku Dad sudah menyerahkannya pada pengasuhku itu. Mulai dari kebutuhan sekolah, dan lainnya. Bahkan pengasuhku mengajarkan agar aku tak pernah berperilaku sombong terhadap orang lain seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Pengasuhku menekankan agar aku tidak mengikuti gaya hidup Luhan yang 'hedonis'. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, masih ada orang tulus menyayangiku, menganggapku ada.

Do Kyungsoo.


	6. Second Choice Chap 4

**Second Choice**

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

Aku bingung.

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku alami saat ini. Apa ini bisa disebut dengan cinta? Yang aku rasakan adalah hatiku berdebar saat melihat Sehun untuk pertama kali di taman malam itu. Bahkan aku terpaku pada wajahnya. Tubuhku seperti mati rasa, waktu terasa berhenti saat kami tanpa sengaja bertatapan. Tanpa sadar mataku selalu mencuri pandang pada Sehun saat kami berada di satu ruang. Menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ragu, rasa ingin tahu, bingung. Entahlah.. Aku terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar. Memikirkan semua perasaan campur aduk yang aku rasakan saat ini. Rasa marah, rasa kecewa, rasa sedih, aku benci saat semua perasaan ini muncul bersamaan. Aku benci saat aku melihat Sehun, sistem kerja tubuhku menjadi tak beraturan. Ini yang aku benci dari cinta, aku menjadi orang dungu dengan semua hal di dalamnya.

"arrrrrgggghhhhtttt..."

Ini benar - benar membuatku pusing. Aku kembali merapikan pakaian dari dalam koper. By the way, kami pulang dari pantai Venice semalam, Chanyeol harus pulang awal karena banyaknya pekerjaan menanti selama ia cuti beberapa hari ini. Sehingga kami memutuskan untuk pulang juga, karena akan terasa tidak lengkap jika tanpa Chanyeol.

Cklek.

Aku melihat sekilas Kai memasuki kamar lalu kembali sibuk dengan koperku. Kai langsung duduk di ranjang dan menatapku.

"kenapa kau bisa semarah itu pada Sehun?" tanya Kai.

"dia menilaiku tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Bukankah kau tahu jika aku paling tidak suka pada seseorang yang menilai hanya berdasar pada 'katanya'." Jawabku.

Kai menghela napas, "I know that. Tapi ini aneh, selama kau duduk bersamaku, kau selalu mencengkram lenganku saat kau berbicara dengan Sehun. Tatapanmu menjadi tak fokus saat kalian berbicara. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian sebelum ini?"

Tatapan penuh selidik dari Kai membuatku gugup. Aku memang belum menceritakan soal perasaanku yang salah pada Kai. Aku ragu, aku takut Kai memandang rendah diriku karena mencintai namja beristri.

" Aniya.. Gwaenchana. Aku hanya terlalu emosi melihat drama Luhan tadi. Aku tidak fokus karena menahan emosi aku takut kelepasan."

Aku duduk disamping Kai, ini benar - benar menguras pikiran dan perasaan.

"aku hanya bingung, Kai" aku menghela napas, apa aku harus menceritakannya pada Kai?

"Kai.. Please, jangan benci aku saat aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu pasti menurutmu ini gila. But.. This is what I feel."

Aku menatap Kai dengan ragu. Aku khawatir Kai akan membenciku.

"Gwaenchana, but wait.. Don't tell me if you have feelings for him, am I right?"

Bingo. He knows everything.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Bisa kulihat wajah terkejut Kai.

"tell me you're not serious about it. Seriously? Kyungsoo, kau serius?"

Dan lagi, aku mengangguk pelan.

"I'm not kidding about this, Kai. Kurasa aku sudah gila! Aku benar - benar pusing memikirkan perasaan bodoh yang muncul ini."

Bisa kudengar helaan napas frustrasi Kai.

"wait a minute.. Let me think about it. Kyungsoo, perasaanmu itu salah. Kau seharusnya membuang perasaan itu jauh - jauh. Ini tidak akan berujung baik untuk dirimu sendiri jika kau tak menghilangkan perasaanmu itu. Kau akan terluka."

Aku menghela napas, aku sadar akan semua konsekuensi yang harus aku terima jika perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang.

" aku tak bisa mencegah cinta datang dan pada siapa cinta itu berlabuh Kai. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku takkan mencintai Sehun."

"Aku mengerti, Kyung. Cinta memang datang tiba - tiba. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mencintai Sehun secepat itu? I mean.. Kalian bukanlah teman dekat. Kalian baru saling mengenal beberapa bulan ini, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat interaksi kalian berdua."

"Kau tahu Kai? Setelah acara pertunangan Luhan selesai, kami makan malam bersama. Seperti biasa Luhan lah bintang malam itu. Seluruh keluarga sibuk dengan Luhan. Bahkan saat aku kabur dari rumah mereka tak menyadarinya. Aku pergi bersama Chanyeol yang mau membantuku keluar dari acara itu. Saat aku mengendap keluar, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Sehun di taman, aku rasa dia baru saja menerima panggilan telepon. Apa kau tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya aku terdiam saat menatap wajah seorang namja. Jantungku seketika berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ku cegah. Aku membeku, pikiranku kosong saat kami saling menatap. Awalnya aku tidak tahu Sehun adalah tunangan Luhan, well.. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah ikut pertemuan keluarga. Jadi aku tak tahu wajah tunangan Luhan. Beruntungnya aku, disana tak ada cukup cahaya untuk Sehun melihat wajahku yang merona parah."

Aku memegangi pipiku. Uhh.. I'm blushing again.

Kai mengangguk," aku pernah membaca, jika beberapa orang di dunia pasti mengalami love at the first sight. Dan menurutku, itu hal yang tak wajar! Kau tidak pernah berinteraksi lebih dengan Sehun, kalian hanya melakukan percakapan seperlunya. Selebihnya kau canggung! Itulah yang kulihat selama ini. Jadi kau tak punya alasan untuk berasumsi bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun, bisa jadi kau hanya mengagumi sosok Sehun karena parasnya. But.. At least, aku percaya kau memang benar - benar jatuh cinta saat ini. Melihat reaksimu tadi, aku bisa melihat kau seperti menahan untuk tidak memeluk Sehun, sehingga kau mencengkram erat lenganku, dan dapat kurasakan keringat dingin membasahi tanganmu, am I right? "

Aku mengangguk.

" well, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika kau meneruskan perasaan salahmu itu, konsekuensi yang kau dapat sangat besar. Kau akan terluka, kau akan menjadi pribadi yang tak lagi sama. Dan aku tidak menyarankan dirimu untuk bertahan mencintai namja itu. Aku harap kau bisa melepasnya, Kyung. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu."

" I know.. So I'm here. With you and Chanyeol. Aku berusaha bersembunyi dari perasaan itu, Kai. Dan aku berharap perasaan ini cepat hilang. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

Kai tersenyum," that's right. Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Kyung. Aku hanya tak mau melihatmu sedih saat kau hanya bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa bisa memilikinya."

-o0o-

" Kyung, apa kau tahu wajah mahasiswa arsitektur yang baru saja masuk ke universitas kita?"

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan alis mengernyit," heol, itu bukan urusanku, Baek. Lagipula apa untungnya bagiku mengetahui 'siapa-mahasiswa-baru' itu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas," hello.. Kyung. Untungnya bagimu adalah kau yang bisa melihat pemandangan namja tampan. Bukan hanya kumpulan angka yang menunjukan kenaikan saham perusahaan."

"ha..ha, so funny, Byun Baek. But I'm not interested."

Aku kembali fokus pada semua lembaran - lembaran berisi tugas yang ada di hadapanku.

"okay, fine. Bertahanlah di dunia introvert mu itu, Kyung."

Aku tergelak.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang lucu Nona Do?"

"ekspresimu benar - benar menggemaskan, Baek. Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu saat kau merajuk. So childish."

"yak! Aku tidak kekanakan! Aku memang cute sejak lahir, jadi banyak orang salah paham dengan ekpresiku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, sulit memiliki teman dengan tingkat narsis yang tinggi.

"I know that, but stop do that. Berhenti menyanjung dirimu sendiri, Nona Byun."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "aku mengatakan fakta, Kyung."

"Whatever, Byun Baek."

A/n : long time no see, guys. Masih ada yg nungguin ini FF? Sorry for my long hiatus. I'm back now, so.. Masih ada yg nunggu lanjutan di lapak gue?

 ** _MelliFluous27._**


	7. Second Choice Chap 5

**Second Choice**

 **HunSoo Version**

 **Happy reading!**

8 months later.

Seoul, South Korea.

Aku sampai di Korea pagi ini. Sekitar pukul 3 pagi Dad menghubungiku, ia berkata bahwa Luhan masuk rumah sakit untuk melahirkan. Setelah mengakhiri percakapan, aku bergegas memesan tiket pesawat.

And here I am.

Aku duduk di koridor ruang operasi. Luhan harus melahirkan secara caesar karena posisi bayi yang sungsang, sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan secara normal. Bisa ku lihat Sehun yang benar - benar kacau. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu cemas, panik, sedih bercampur jadi satu. Sedari tadi Sehun terus berjalan mondar - mandir sembari menatap pintu operasi.

Aku datang kemari bersama Kai, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan dari Roma. Disana ada Dad, ibu, orang tua Sehun, aku, Kai dan Sehun. Suasana koridor dipenuhi rasa khawatir yang kentara. Sedari tadi aku terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan dan anaknya. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku tidak mau Sehun bersedih jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, bisa kulihat Sehun teramat sangat mencintai Luhan. Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang ku cintai sedih.

Oeeekkk.. Oeekkkk

Bisa ku dengar semua orang yang berada di koridor bernafas lega. Ekspresi Sehun pun tak setegang tadi.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter keluar diikuti perawat yang membawa bayi Luhan. Sehun bergegas menuju sang dokter.

"selamat tuan Sehun, istri anda melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun."

Bisa kulihat sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum Sehun.

"DOKTER!"

Suara perawat yang berasal dari ruang operasi membuat semua orang terkejut. Dokter itu bergegas memasuki ruang operasi. Suasana menjadi panik karena banyak perawat berbondong - bondong memasuki ruang operasi dengan membawa berbagai alat.

Tuhan.. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?

Tak berapa lama, dokter keluar ruang operasi. Ia menghampiri Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"tuan Sehun, nyonya Luhan ingin bertemu dengan anda. Bersama Nona Kyungsoo. Itu pesan nyonya Luhan."

Aku menatap dokter itu tak percaya. Kenapa Luhan ingin bertemu denganku?

Aku hanya mengangguk saat Sehun mengisyaratkan agar aku ikut masuk bersama dengannya.

Disana Luhan terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis yang tak ku ketahui namanya tertempel di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"chagiya.. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku bisa melihat Sehun mengenggam erat tangan Luhan seakan Luhan akan menghilang jika ia melepasnya.

Dengan lemah, Luhan membelai kepala Sehun, "gwaenchanayo.. Jangan khawatir ne.. Sehun -ah apa kau sudah bertemu dengan putra kita? Bukankah dia benar - benar tampan?"

Sehun mengangguk, namja itu tak bisa menahan tangis.

"ne.. Dia benar - benar tampan. Mata nya yang mirip dengan matamu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Cepatlah sembuh supaya kita bisa mengurusnya berdua."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu ia menggeleng, "ani.. Aku tak bisa Sehun. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengurus dia dan terus berada disampingmu."

"yak! Apa yang kau katakan eoh?"

Saat Luhan hendak menjawab Sehun, tiba - tiba Luhan kesakitan. Sehun dengan panik memanggil dokter. Tiba - tiba saja Luhan menggenggam tanganku.

"kyu-kyungsoo.. To-tolong jaga a-nakku. A-aku tidak ma-u dia di sentuh o-rang lain selain ke-luarga kita. Maaf-kan a-ku yang selalu berisi-kap tidak ba-ik pa-damu selama i-ni."

Pegangan Luhan melemas saat dokter datang. Aku masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiiiiiitttt~

Bunyi monitor jantung membuatku tersadar. Aku menatap Luhan yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sehun. Namja itu membeku, namja itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia menatap kosong ke arah Luhan yang terbaring lemas.

"jwesonghamnida tuan, Nyonya Luhan telah meninggal dunia. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tuan, sebenarnya nyonya Luhan memiliki kandungan lemah. Seharusnya ia tak bisa mengandung hingga sejauh ini karena akan memengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi nyonya Luhan memaksa ingin mempertahankan bayinya. Saya sudah menyarankan agar nyonya Luhan menggugurkan kandungannya saat masih berumur 3 bulan, namun nyonya Luhan menolak."

Sehun menghampiri ranjang Luhan. Ia berlutut sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan.

" chagiya.. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau terus mempertahankan kehamilanmu disaat kondisi tubuhmu yang tak mendukung? Mianhae.. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, bahkan hal sensitif seperti ini aku tak menyadari nya."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun menangis. Bisa kurasakan Sehun benar - benar terluka, ia terpukul atas kepergian Luhan. Aku hanya bisa diam, memandang Sehun yang menangis tersedu.

"jwesonghamnida tuan, kita harus segera mengkremasi jenazah nyonya Luhan."

Sehun beranjak, aku sedikit tersentak melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Namja itu menunjukkan raut wajah dingin dengan pandangan mata menusuk. Dia beranjak keluar ruang operasi diikuti diriku.

" Sehun, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" pertanyaan ibu yang pertama menyambut kami saat keluar ruangan.

"Luhan telah pergi eommonim, dia tak bisa diselamatkan."

Sehun lalu duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Pandangan mata kosong itu memancarkan rasa kehilangan yang kentara.

Seketika ruangan itu dihiasi suara tangis ibu, dad dan orang tua Sehun. Aku menatap Kai yang juga menatapku saat itu. Ia berjalan menghampiriku lalu memeluk tubuhku erat.

"apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai. Aku mengalami shock. Bagaimana anak Luhan nanti? Bagaimana keadaan Sehun setelah ini?

-o0o-

Di pemakaman Luhan, Sehun tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia terus menatap peristirahatan terakhir Luhan. Memberi banyak bunga mawar putih kesukaan Luhan di atas gundukan tanah itu. Satu per satu pelayat meninggalkan pemakaman. Aku masih berdiri disana, hanya ada aku dan Sehun. Aku terus menatap Sehun yang enggan beranjak dari makam Luhan. Aku menghampiri Sehun, aku tak mau Sehun berlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"we have to go. Luhan tidak akan senang melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Kau harus merelakan dia pergi, biarkan dia bahagia di tempat barunya. Kau harus kuat Sehun,"

Aku menepuk pundaknya. Sehun meletakkan setangkai mawar putih terakhir di makam Luhan, lalu ia beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatap makam Luhan," eonnie.. Annyeong~"

Walaupun kami tak pernah akur, aku tak pernah berpikir Luhan akan pergi secepat ini. Tak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sehun dan juga ibu. Mereka akan mengalami masa sulit atas kepergian Luhan.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku. Ini benar - benar hari yang menyedihkan. Ibu yang tak berhenti menangis sembari memeluk foto Luhan dan Sehun yang terus diam seperti orang linglung. Sehun mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya dan terus diam.

Sulit untukku menebak apa yang sekarang ini Sehun rasakan. Yang jelas kehilangan orang yang kau cintai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Acara berkabung baru saja selesai, saat tamu terakhir meninggalkan rumah duka, aku langsung memasuki kamarku. Aku tak bisa bertahan dalam keadaan ini. Melihat Sehun yang berubah membuatku sakit, Sehun menjadi sosok yang dingin. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah Sehun yang menolak berdekatan dengan anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Sehun enggan dan bahkan menghindar saat orang tuanya meminta Sehun untuk menggendong putranya.

Apa Sehun trauma? Apa Sehun membenci putranya sendiri karena Luhan memilih mempertahankan bayinya?

Aku berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Bisa kulihat orang tua Sehun bersiap untuk pulang, tapi aku tak melihat Sehun diantara mereka. Aku membungkuk saat orang tua Sehun berpamitan. Bisa kulihat ibu masih menangis tersedu di pelukan dad. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidup kita. Daddy berusaha menenangkan ibu yang masih tersedu.

"Kyungsoo, dad akan membawa ibu ke kamar. Kau carilah Sehun,"

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan mencari Sehun. Menyisir setiap ruang didalam rumah, lalu aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku lalu berjalan cepat menuju taman.

Bingo. He's here.

Dia hanya diam sembari menatap kosong kolam ikan didepannya. Aku perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"kau harus berusaha ikhlas Sehun. Kau harus bisa melanjutkan hidupmu demi anakmu. Dia masih membutuhkanmu, dia masih terlalu kecil menanggung semua kekesalanmu. Berhenti beranggapan bahwa dialah penyebab kematian Luhan."

Sehun menatapku tajam, "kau tak tahu apapun. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang teramat sangat beratı dalam hidupmu. Dan lagi.. Gara - gara mempertahankan anak itu, Luhan pergi. Jadi dialah penyebab kematian Luhan dan patut disalahkan!"

Aku mendengus, "ohh.. Really? Apa kau gila menyalahkan putramu sendiri? Heol.. Kukira kau adalah Sehun yang pandai dalam menyikapi setiap masalah, ternyata aku salah. Kau kekanakan, menyalahkan bayi tak berdosa atas kematian istrimu. Dan lagi.. Kau bilang aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang berharga dalam hidup? Apa kau lupa? Aku kehilangan ibuku saat aku berumur sama seperti anakmu. Aku kehilangan kasih sayang dad, kehilangan semua perhatian Dad. Aku selalu menjadi pilihan kedua setelah Luhan hadir dalam kehidupan kami."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak," Aku menjadi orang asing di rumah, apalagi dengan semua prestasi yang Luhan capai. Aku seperti tak dianggap. Aku marah, kecewa, sedih dan juga iri. Dulu sebelum kami menjadi keluarga, ibu dan Luhan selalu bersikap baik padaku. Semua khayalanku memiliki keluarga harmonis akan terwujud. Namun sayang, mereka berubah saat kami resmi menjadi keluarga. Inilah alasan kenapa kau tak pernah melihat aku dan Luhan akur. Aku berdiri sendirian saat dad hanya memperdulikan Luhan. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan? "

Sehun memandangku tak percaya,"lalu aku percaya akan semua omong kosongmu itu? Luhan tidak mungkin seperti itu. Berhenti membenci dan menuduh Luhan melakukan hal - hal buruk padamu."

"itu terserah padamu untuk percaya atau tidak padaku. Aku hanya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kau bisa melihat perlakuan ibu padaku suatu saat nanti, yang jelas berhenti membenci anakmu sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa - apa. Dad menyuruhmu masuk, istirahatlah."

Aku meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, akan sulit membuat Sehun bangkit dari rasa sedih. Akan sulit membuat Sehun tak membenci anaknya sendiri, karena hatinya telah tertutup rasa benci.

 ** _Hae.._** ** _Long time no see guys, sorry for long hiatus. Emg sih, aslinya gue udh rada males maen di ffn, soalnya kebanyakan udh pada pindah lapak ke Wattpad. But.. Gue pen selesain story gue dimari. Buat yg FALL keknya ga bisa gue lanjut. I'm so sorry.. Gue buntu bgt mau lanjutin FALL macem mana._** ** _._** ** _Gypsophila30_**


End file.
